Dame leche
by MAXNEXUS
Summary: Que titulo mas pervertido...Natsu al ver amamantar al bebe de Juvia, le entra la duda de ¿a que sabe la leche de una mujer? asi que decide investigar a su manera. Una tierna historia Gruvia y una historia Nalu llena de LUJURIA Y PERVERSIÓN XD.


_**Aqui con una nueva historia para que se entretengan mientras actualizo, espero que les guste**_

_**ADVERTENCIA:**__** Tal vez los personajes no tengan su personalidad original, pero me encanta cambiárselas XD.**_

Otra tarde tranquila en el gremio, Gray, Natsu y Juvia se encontraban sentados en una mesa; ellos dos conversaban cosas sin sentido mientras Juvia jugaba y reía con una pequeña bebé que la maga de agua cargaba en sus brazos.

**-¿Quién es la bebe mas linda del mundo?-** La bebé reía cada vez que la maga le hablaba **–Sí, tú lo eres, tú lo eres, eres mi tesoro, la cosita más hermosa que puede existir-** La maga le daba pequeños besos sobre sus mejillas, con lo que la bebé reía aún más fuerte.

**- Juvia sí que es una madre cariñosa ¿no crees?- **Decía Natsu al ver a las dos divirtiéndose.

**-Sí, desde que Sasha nació Juvia se volvió más alegre y cálida, además, las dos siempre están riendo y jugando-** Decía Gray viendo con nostalgia la escena, nadie se habría imaginado que después de tantos acosos terminaría cayendo en los brazos de Juvia y se casara con ella.

**-Tienes razón, Sasha es muy tierna y divertida, si no se pareciera tanto a ti… diría que no es tu hija-** Dijo el pelirrosa aguantando una carcajada, pero fue golpeado en la cabeza.

**-¡¿Acaso estas diciendo que no soy divertido cabeza de humo?! Parece que te hace falta una golpiza- **Gray se tronaba los dedos

**-¿Busca pelea hielito?-** Natsu y Gray chocaban sus frentes y se miraban de manera amenazante, pero fueron interrumpidos por el llanto de la menor.

**-Ves lo que haces flamita, hiciste llorar a mi niña-** Volteando a ver a su esposa y su hija

**-Está claro que se espantó de tu cara, paleta de helado-** Dijo Natsu acercándose también.

**-Tranquilos chicos, es solo que tiene hambre-** Juvia se descubrió un pecho para amamantar a su bebé, sin darle mucha importancia a los dos mirones (por lo menos en mi país esto es normal (._.). La bebé dejo de llorar y mamaba relajadamente **-¿Se van a quedar mirándome todo el día?-** dijo al ver las caras de tontos de los magos.

**-Es que te ves realmente hermosa amor-** Dijo Gray con un sonrojo y logrando sonrojar a la peli azul.

**-¡vaya! Se calmó solo con beber leche-** Natsu miraba con sorpresa, ya que nunca había visto a un bebé amamantando.

Juvia soltó una pequeña risita por su comentario infantil **–La leche materna les gusta mucho, además los relaja-** observo con ternura a su niñita.

**-¿Y qué sabor tiene?-** Natsu necesitaba más información.

**-Mmm… no lo sé, supongo que igual que la de vaca-**

Pero Natsu, como siempre, tiene que desubicarse **-¿Puedo probar?-**

Su pregunta dejo completamente roja a la maga de agua, que quedo muda sin poder responder; Gray, por su parte echaba humo, ese idiota pervertido quería chupar los pechos de su mujer **-¿pero qué te pasa? ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle algo como eso a mi esposa, maldito degenerado, porque no le vas a chupar los pechos a otra?- **Dijo acercándose para golpear al mago de fuego, pero este lo evito ágilmente y se alejó de la mesa con una risa de burla.

**-Ves que tienes muy mal sentido del humor hielito, bueno… no los molesto más, tengo algo que hacer- **Natsu se acercó a la barra para hablar con Mirajane, para luego desaparecer por la puerta del gremio.

** -Ese idiota… me las pagará-** Gray hacía sonar sus nudillos aun con un poco de molestia, la que se desvaneció al escuchar la risa de Juvia **-¿de qué te ríes?-**

**-De nada, es solo que me hace gracia que aun sigan comportándose como unos niños inmaduros-**

**-Tsk, yo no soy un niño-** Gray se detuvo a ver a su bebé y acariciarle el cabello, pero una duda no lo dejaba tranquilo **-Oye Juvia… y a todo esto… ¿a qué sabe la leche materna?-** Decía con un sonrojo

Juvia por su parte le entrego una sonrisa seductora **-Je je, ¿así que quieres probar también? Que lastima… esto solo es para los niños pequeños… y tú no lo eres ¿cierto?-** Gray se volvió completamente rojo, intentó responderle, pero la lengua se le enredaba; Juvia se le acercó al oído poniéndolo aún más nervioso **– Pero si quieres ser mi niño… te dejare tomar esta noche mi pequeño pervertido-** le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla **–Je je, pero solo si Sasha nos deja un poco para que nos podamos divertir-**

* * *

Lucy salía del baño con una toalla envolviéndola **–Ahhh~, que relajante es no ir al gremio, no hay nada como estar tranquila y sola en mi ca-** como es costumbre, Lucy encontró a Natsu sentado sobre su cama, el mago le entrego una sonrisa que la sonrojó **-¡Na-natsu… ¿Por qué siempre entras a mi casa sin avisar?!-** La blonda se cubría con vergüenza su curvilíneo cuerpo.

El dragon slayer ignoro su pregunta y se levantó para acercarse lentamente a una Lucy que fue acorralada en una esquina de la habitación **–No sé porque te molesta, ya te he visto desnuda, ¿acaso se te olvidó?-** Posicionó sus brazos sobre la pared alrededor de la rubia, evitando que pudiera escapar.

**-Cla-Claro que me acuerdo, pero eso fue un accidente, y además… me gustaría tener un poco de privacidad, por lo menos en mi casa- **Lucy agachó su cabeza evitando la vista de su amigo.

**-Sabes… recuerdo que eran muy grandes y blandos-** Natsu posicionó su mano sobre el borde de su toalla, acercándose lentamente al nudo que la sostenía.

**-N-No sé de qué hablas-** Lucy decidió mentir, entendió perfectamente a que se refería el mago.

**-¿Me pregunto si tendrán mucha leche?-**

**-¿Eeh?-** Fue lo único que Lucy pudo decir, Natsu le sacó violentamente la toalla y la lanzó lejos de ellos **-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES?!-** Natsu volvió a ignorar su pregunta y masajeó fuertemente sus senos. Lucy reaccionó sujetando sus manos e intentando alejarlas de su cuerpo, pero Natsu la sujetó de las muñecas y las afirmó en la pared, inmovilizándola por completo **– ¿Natsu, qué haces? No me gusta esta broma, suéltame por favor-**

**-Ssshhh~-** La besó lo más tierno posible para no asustarla y le susurró al oído **–No te preocupes, solo relájate y déjate llevar-** Descendió lentamente por su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos en su camino; Lucy estaba inmóvil observándolo, tenía que detenerlo, pero la forma en la que Natsu le habló la dejo un poco embobada.

Natsu mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras decencia por el pecho de la rubia dejando pequeños besos en el camino, gracias a eso Lucy podía observar lo que él hacía, pero cuando él llego a la altura de sus senos se detuvo y levanto la mirada viendo el rostro enrojecido de su amiga **–Gracias por la comida-** El comentario termino por mandar toda la sangre a la cabeza de la rubia, que por poco y se le revienta como un globo de la emoción.

El pelirrosa capturó uno de los pezones de la muchacha, la cual se retorcía por las descargas que le producían el sentir la lengua de su amigo sobre su piel y las succiones que este le realizaba. Para Natsu esto no era suficiente, así que soltó las manos de Lucy y comenzó a estrujar sus senos fuertemente con sus manos y saboreando ambos pechos. Lucy (que ya había olvidado la idea de detener al pervertido) al tener sus manos libres, comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Natsu, haciendo que este se apegara más fuerte a sus pechos.

**-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no sale?-** Dijo separándose algo molesto de Lucy y sentándose en el suelo.

La rubia recupero su cordura al escuchar al mata dragones **-¿Qué cosa?-** Pregunto sin entender a que se refería.

Natsu inflo sus mofletes y le hablo como niño **-Quería tomar leche, pero no te sale nada-**

Lucy tuvo un cambio de emociones extremo, primero estaba confundida, luego avergonzada, luego molesta y finalmente furiosa** -¡¿Viniste hasta mi casa solo a tomar leche?! ¡¿ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ?!-** Lucy le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Natsu solo se quejaba del dolor mientras Lucy lo miraba molesta **– ¡Yo no tengo leche, solo las mujeres con bebes dan leche, mas encima me dejaste moretones con lo bruto que eres!-** Lucy fue a recoger su toalla para cubrirse, pero Natsu sujetó su tobillo haciendo que esta cayera bestialmente al suelo **–Auch, ¿pero qué intentas hacer ahora?-**

Natsu la volteo dejándola boca arriba y se posiciono sobre **ella -Yo quiero seguir jugando con la tía Lucy- **Dijo infantilmente mientras se despojaba de su ropa.

Lucy intentaba levantarse pero Natsu se lo impedía **–No, Natsu… ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estás pensando-** La rubia se cubría la entrepierna para evitar en vano lo que se vendría en unos instantes.

El mata dragones quedo completamente desnudo y aparto las manos de Lucy, ella solo cerro los ojos evitando su mirada. Para calmarla, se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso **–Relájate, esto te va a gustar mucho más que lo de hace un rato-** No le dio tiempo de responder a la blonda, logrando callarla con un intenso beso.

Lucy podía sentir el calor emanando de la lengua de Natsu, el aroma de su cuerpo la estaba volviendo loca, su cuerpo ardía por dentro al sentir el tacto de sus manos recorrer su figura, podía sentir los latidos del corazón de su amigo cada vez más fuerte. Necesitaba sus besos, necesitaba el sabor de sus labios, necesitaba sus caricias… pero todo el romanticismo se rompió al sentir un fuerte dolor en su vientre **– ¡Auchhhh!- **Se quejó al sentir como Natsu entraba en su interior sin siquiera avisarle.

**-¿Te dolió?-** pregunto Natsu al ver unas lágrimas escapar de sus ojos.

Lucy volvió a golpearlo en la cabeza **-¿tú que crees? ¡CLARO QUE ME DOLIO!, cielos, porque tienes que ser tan bruto a veces, siempre actuando de manera impulsiva y sin pensar en las consecuen… Aahh~-** Natsu no la dejo terminar de regañarle y comenzó a moverse suavemente sobre la muchacha.

Natsu entraba y salía de Lucy lentamente, disfrutando cada centímetro de su interior; ambos podían sentir el calor del otro y el placer que les producía el roce de sus intimidades; con cada intromisión, el interior de Lucy se contaría con fuerza, atrapando su virilidad y haciendo más intenso el roce.

Para Lucy esto era una tortura placentera, pero no era suficiente; comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza, aumentando las penetraciones. Natsu por su parte, al ver las acciones de Lucy, decidió aumentar su ritmo. Ambos gemían, gustosos de placer, ya no ocultaban sus quejidos, la emoción de llegar al orgasmo se sentía cada vez más cerca; Lucy comenzaba a tener pequeños espasmos debido a la excitación y arañaba los brazos y el trasero de Natsu. El mata dragones había perdido la poca delicadeza que mantenía con la rubia, penetrando con fuerza el interior de la rubia que gemía y temblaba cada vez con más intensidad.

**-Na-Natsu… me… mmm… ¡Natsu, ya no aguanto más… Aah~!-**

Lucy se retorcía bajo el cuerpo de su ahora amante, su vagina se contrajo con fuerza; La excitación al ver a su compañera entregarle una cara de profundo placer junto con la contracción de su virilidad hicieron que Natsu se venga junto con la rubia en un intenso orgasmo llenando su interior con su semilla. Lucy podía sentir el cálido líquido del pelirrosa fluyendo en su interior y llenándola de felicidad; La emoción de sentir el semen de Natsu dentro de ella hizo que tuviera un segundo orgasmo y un intenso espasmo. Natsu la miró son duda al principio, ella al ver su mirada quedo completamente roja y tartamudeaba tratando de hablarle.

**-¿Q-Qué?- **

Natsu solo le sonrió con malicia **–Mira que correrte por segunda vez en unos segundos, vaya que eres una ninfómana pervertida- **Le estrujo los senos evitando que respondiera y sacándole un gemido **–Bueno… aún tengo fuerzas, así que continuemos-** Y dicho esto volvió a mover sus caderas, entrando y saliendo del interior de una avergonzada y dichosa Lucy que gemía con intensidad.

En ese momento entra por la ventana una pequeña de pelo azul que había aprendido la mala costumbre del mata dragones **– ¡Lucy-san, vamos de compras, yo invito…-** Wendy vio a sus amigos tirados en el suelo, uno sobre el otro y quejándose, ellos voltearon a verla con sorpresa y con los ojos tan abierto que en cualquier momento se les caerían al ver la expresion de terror de la niniñita**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**

**FIN? Continuacion? Nah XD lo pensaré.**


End file.
